


Canadian Flirting

by Meicdon13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Crack, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: Now that he’s of age, it’s time that Yuri let JJ know he’s interested in him. Unfortunately, JJ’s a dense blockhead and Yuri’s emotionally constipated.





	Canadian Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri's POV of [_The Mating Rituals of Russian Ice Tigers_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9288461) but can be read by itself. This is a very slight AU—the only thing that’s different is that JJ/Isabella isn’t a thing because I didn’t wanna break them up .____.
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful [strikinglight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strikinglight) for helping me make this better ♥
> 
> credits:  
> • Yuri's insta profile pic cropped from [this Wikipedia photo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siberian_tiger#/media/File:P.t.altaica_Tomak_Male.jpg)  
> • manip of screencap by [girlwithribbon](http://girlwithribbon.tumblr.com/)  
> • [iOS work skin code](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) by CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza  
> • [Instagram work skin code](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/22448948%22) by phantomdare1

Yuri hoped Otabek could feel his angry typing all the way over in Kazakhstan.

Otabek  
  
u said this’s his address! It’s been 3hrs & still no JJ!!!  
  
Did you try ringing the doorbell?  
  


Not for the first time that day, Yuri wondered why he had ever agreed to become Otabek’s friend. Sure, Otabek was the best when it came to just hanging out and talking about music or whatever cool movie was showing at the moment, or when it came to listening when Yuri wanted to rant about how disgusting Viktor and Katsudon were, but he was quickly sliding from Best Friend Ever to The Actual Worst right now.

Otabek  
  
ofc!!  
  
Try knocking on the door. Maybe he was in the shower and didn’t hear.  
  


Yuri aggressively edited Otabek’s contact on his phone. Right before he could stuff his phone in his pocket and storm back to his hotel, he received a notification that Useless Asshole had sent him a message. Whatever. He’d reply when he got back to his room. He was tired from waiting in one spot for hours and giving JJ’s neighbors the stink eye when they looked at him from their windows.

Yuri kicked a pebble down the street as he walked, hoodie pulled up over his head and hands shoved in his jacket pockets. It wasn’t like he was in Canada specifically for JJ—Yakov had suggested that Yuri try training at a different rink for a few months and Otabek said he’d had a good experience with the rink here. That was _it_. He’d just had some free time today and he thought he’d get JJ to be useful for a change and show him the sights.

When Yuri finally read Otabek’s message, he almost threw his phone across the room.

Tiny Useless Asshole  
  
Do you want me to give you his number so you can text him?  
  
NO!!!! he’ll wonder where i got it! i don’t wanna look like a crEEPER!  
  
You have a point. You should just tell him you like him the next time you see him and then ask for it yourself.  
  
u r now Tiny Useless Asshole on my phone  
  


*****

It wasn’t that Yuri was _in denial_ or anything equally dramatic and Georgi-ish about how he felt about JJ. It was just so _embarrassing_. He’d spent a large part of his early relationship with JJ being pissed off at him and picking fights. He couldn’t just admit to anyone that he’d suddenly woken up one morning and realized that _fuck_ he’d gone from wanting to punch JJ in the face with his fist to wanting to punch JJ in the face with his mouth. He’d spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to figure out when exactly things had changed. Was it when he’d tried stalking JJ online to find dirt about him and instead spent an entire day reading about how he did charity work in the off-season? Was it when he’d stopped wanting to rip JJ’s designer clothes off to throw them in the fire and instead started appreciating how well they fit JJ? It was definitely before he found himself wanting to examine each of JJ’s stupid tattoos closely, in great detail. With his mouth.

So Yuri put a ridiculous amount of effort into acting the same around JJ because he just wasn’t ready to do anything about how he felt. (He had not told Otabek about _any of this_ , the jerk figured it out himself somehow.)

But he was finally, finally ready now. He was more confident, had finally gotten over all the awkwardness his growth spurts had brought along, and more comfortable in his own skin and style. (He looked back at Welcome to the Madness with fondness, but he has _definitely_ improved since then.) He’d stopped being horrified at the fact that he wanted to maybe sorta try and go out on a date with JJ and was now wondering why the fuck he hadn’t taken the steps to make it happen yet. Otabek was _supposed to be_ helping since he’d become friends with JJ while he’d trained in Canada but the only thing he’d done so far was fucking aggravate Yuri. Yuri thought Otabek secretly found it entertaining.

Yuri tried to let JJ know he was interested without being obvious but he greatly underestimated just how idiotic JJ could be. He’d even gone ahead and thrown roses into the rink after JJ’s short program—flowers were romantic, right?—but all he’d gotten in return was a weird look that he didn’t know how to interpret. Beside him, Otabek patted his shoulder as he growled in frustration.

Inspiration struck the morning of the free skate and Yuri posted an Instagram photo of yesterday’s scores and mentioned JJ in the caption. “I’m encouraging him, Beka!” Yuri insisted when Otabek frowned at the message. Yuri was great at making Instagram captions!

yuri_plisetsky **200** likes  
**yuri_plisetsky** you better do well in the fs @Jjleroy!15.  View all 148 comments June 5, 2022

But as the day went on and JJ didn’t reply, Yuri’s confidence began to wane. By the time JJ was about to perform, Yuri was a fidgety mess on the inside. He almost jumped out of his skin when JJ spoke to him. “Will your fingers be okay?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” That wasn’t the reaction he was going for _at all_. Was this how Canadians flirted? Was Otabek right about his caption?

“It’s okay. I’ve got this.” JJ grinned at him, stepping out onto the ice and making his way to the middle of the rink.

Yuri made his way to his seat, settling down beside Otabek and trying to figure out what JJ meant.

“What did he say?” Otabek asked curiously.

“He said something about—” Yuri cut off mid-sentence, eyes growing wide as he figured out what JJ was trying to say.

JJ wanted Yuri to finger him.

That was the only possible explanation. Why else would he bring up Yuri’s fingers? They weren’t really important for skating and even if they were, they weren’t important to _JJ’s_ skating. So JJ’s interest in them wasn’t skating-related and it was personal. And what could be more personal than … _that_.

Yuri wasn’t ready for this. They hadn’t even gone on a date yet and JJ was already thinking about shit like that. He needed to straighten things out before anything else happened or they’d never get anywhere at this rate. And where JJ wanted to be was apparently somewhere with Yuri’s fingers—

“Yura, why is your face red?”

“Sh-shut up, Beka!”

*****

Yuri was floating on cloud nine as he walked towards the locker room. He could do this—talking to JJ was nowhere near as difficult as placing first and he’d managed to pull that off easily. He stepped in front of JJ, crossing his arms awkwardly, a bit of his endorphin high fading as he made eye contact. It was now or never. “Hey—”

JJ cut him off, leaning forward and whispering urgently. “I’m so sorry I lost, Yuri. But don’t worry! I won’t let you get hurt!”

What? Yuri would be fine if JJ insisted on the—the thing that Yuri still wasn’t ready for. He wasn’t the one who was gonna have an inexperienced loser trying to figure out how to do _that_. “What the hell are you—”

“You don’t have to explain. _I know._ ”

JJ clearly didn’t know a single goddamn thing and Yuri was an idiot of Viktor proportions for being interested in him in the first place “I don’t think we’re talking about the same thing—”

JJ pushed past him, shooting Yuri a panicked look. “Just stay here with your coach and wait for me. I’ll be back with the police—”

“Hey, asshole! Stop talking and just listen for a second!” Before he could think twice about it, Yuri reached out and snagged the collar of JJ’s outfit, pulling him back. It wasn’t the ideal way to ask someone out but Yuri forgot just how much of an imbecile JJ was.

“Go out with me,” he said, embarrassment and frustration at being embarrassed making him sound pissed.

JJ froze. Yuri fought the urge to kick him in the knee and then run away. Then JJ slowly began to grin which definitely meant that Yuri wasn’t going to like what was about to come out of his mouth. “So how long have you been secretly in love with me?”

“I am not!” Yuri yelled, letting go of JJ and taking a step back. “It’s just a date!”

JJ placed his hands on his hips. “So a long time, yeah? Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“I wanted to wait until I was sure there’d be no problems,” Yuri muttered, repeated himself when JJ hummed and leaned in again. Yuri tried to ignore how close they were in a very public place full of other athletes and coaches and reporters and staff.

“You’ll always be a little kitten to me,” JJ said gleefully.

Yuri just _had_ to shove him back at that, feeling vindictive at the thump of JJ’s back hitting a wall. “Shut up, asshole, and give me my grown-up kiss.”

*****

It’s been five months since Yuri and JJ have started dating. Yuri still has trouble being romantic and Otabek is still a useless asshole.

Tiny Useless Asshole  
  
i thought u were friends! y don’t u kno his fave food???  
  
Do you know what my favorite food is?  
  
i'm never changing ur name back!!!!!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu: [twitter](https://twitter.com/MtBlackBear) • [dreamwidth](http://meicdon13.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
